


Tonight, you belog to me

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [22]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Candlenights, Candles, Cemetery, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Humiliation, Jason Todd is Robin, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Noncontober 2020, Spanking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Jason was sent to find Black Mask. He found him first.Day 22: Degradation.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Jason Todd
Series: Akira's Noncontober English version [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939975
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Tonight, you belog to me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Esta noche me perteneces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148633) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy). 



The boy walks through the tombstones in the cemetery. Looking everywhere in the darkness of the night. He hits his little feet on the ground, crushing the dry leaves of the surrounding trees. He can see Roman sneaking into a huge crypt, without closing the door behind him. Robin jumps over the tombs, approaching them more quickly.

He stops at the entrance, looking for a couple of smoke balls in his belt. He throws the balls inside the crypt, waiting for the 2 seconds it takes them to explode to get inside. Rolling on the dirty polished stone floor of the tomb, he immediately sets foot. Looking around for Roman.

A hard blow to his head makes him stagger. The huge black leather-covered hand covers his mouth while his muscular arm encircles his waist. Roman pushes him until his knees hit one of the graves. The boy falls dizzy on the hard surface then Roman raises his hands. Taking Todd by the shoulders in the darkness of the gravestones. He caresses his little arms until he reaches his wrists.

"Stop." The boy asks, his head spins. Roman wraps the kid's hands with his tie. Touching the tool belt, he takes the handcuffs that he keeps in it. He holds one end to one of the metal ornaments. He does not need to see, to know the crypt perfectly. Closing the other one on one of Robin's wrists. A piece of cloth will not be able to hold him for long, he does not know.

"Robin has been a very bad boy". Roman says, his voice sounds funny. Jason blinks, squeezes his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness. He grabs his green underwear, stroking the inside of the boy's thighs with his open palm. You climb up his butt, squeezing the little cheek in his gloved hand. The leather feels cold against his skin, uncomfortable and Roman's touch is disgusting.

He returns to the tool belt, emptying the compartments. He turns to place the artifacts in the grave on the other side. His hand takes the elastic from the underwear, lowering it tortuously slowly. Until they fall to the ground on top of the green pixie shoes. Roman's finger separates his cheeks. Rubbing the appendix over his hole while his other hand squeezes his thighs.

"Batman will come." The boy threatens uselessly.

"He won't, not yet. We have time." Roman takes a step back. He opens his palm, gaining momentum. He whips his hand right in the center of his right buttock, cramping the childish flesh into his fingers. The villain walks away, looking into his sack. He takes the lighter, burning some candles to get some light.

Robin's skin looks beautiful in the dim light of the candles, red from the blow. Roman raises his hands again, whipping his left buttock. He sinks his fingers into the flesh, tamping down Todd's ass in his hand. Jason bites his tongue and shakes, the feel of the leather glove against his skin is disgusting. Sionis hits him again, in the same place as the beginning.

Roman stops, stretches out his hand and takes one of the old candles that light up the crypt. He drops a stream of accumulated wax on the innocent flesh of the boy. Jason shakes, his body trembles, as he screams. He clenches his little fists, if it weren't for the gloves he would damage his hands.

"You are a wretch." The boy screams in annoyance.

"No, I'm a dead man." The villain replies, bringing his hand to the back of his head by opening the dark mask. Letting it fall noisily to the ground, so that the boy's reactions can be seen more clearly. He changes the candle, taking one that has more liquid accumulated. Leaving a long jet to slide on the opposite side. Bring your hand close to the hardened wax by removing it, looking at the flagging skin underneath. "What's wrong, Robin? Do you like it? Has your daddy done it to you too?"

"You're crazy." Jason struggles, pulling at his bonds. Roman repeats the process by changing the candle, letting the liquid fall on his thigh.

"No Robin, I am the only one of your enemies who is not crazy." Roman tears off another piece of dried wax. "I'm just a businessman, your dad doesn't like my business. It's his problem, but you my pretty boy have to learn how dangerous it is to follow a sane guy."

"No matter what you do, Batman will find you and you will pay for what you did".

"Does it look like I'm running away? I'm not, I'll wait for him here and you'll help me not to get bored." Sionis takes the boy's buttocks in his hands, separating them. He opens a packet of lube that Jason carries on his belt. "You carry something like this with you. What are you, a whore?"

"It's for wounds." The embarrassed boy excuses himself.

"No, you carry it because you're a dirty little bitch and you expect to get fucked." Says Sionis, rubbing his gloved finger over Jason's virginal hole. "Say that again, if you do, I'll take the time to prepare you and it'll feel good."

"Go to hell Roman." The minor tries to turn around again. Black Mask pushes his forefinger into the boy's bowels, moving his hand almost instantly.

"Say it, if this hurt I'm bigger." The villain threatens, while penetrating the teenager with his finger. He opens the next package, spilling the liquid on his glove.

"No, you're a bastard, you attacked me with treachery." The boy complains again, Roman pushes a second finger, separating it from the inside of the hero. Emptying the last package directly into his hole. Removing his hands from the Jason's thin body. Todd can hear the sound of his pants buckle and zipper. Sionis reaches into his wallet for a condom, opening it easily to slide it onto his cock.

"Last chance Robin." Says the evil one, pressing the tip of his limb into Jason's little hole.

"I will see to it that you rot in Arkham." The youngest one answers. Roman shuts his hands on Robin's hip, bringing him to his knees over the crypt. Adjusting behind Jason, pushing himself all the way down. The teenager clenches his fists, slamming his forehead against the hard concrete surface in an attempt to knock himself out.

"No, no, no Robin. We'll play by my rules and I love you in all five senses." Sionis takes a fist of hair in his hand, starting to swing his hips. Keeping the little body curved, Jason bites his tongue. Tasting the blood on his palate, Roman is big, he could feel the burning on his ass. As his body forces itself to take him, to adapt to his size. "I don't hear you screaming Robin. What's wrong? Are you liking it?"

" Die."

"I think you really like having a cock stuck up your dirty little ass." Roman raises his hand that was holding the boy's hip, whipping the little ass with his open palm. "To be fucked this deep by a man. It's not the first time, is it, Robin? I can feel you shaking, how you curve so easily. It's a position you already know. Has Batman done it to you?"

"Batman is not like your bastard"

"Maybe Nightwing, or maybe another one of his enemies... if I were your dad, if I had picked you up from the garbage like he did. You little street rat, I would have made you my lover. I would fuck you like that, day and night." Roman barely sounds agitated, his words envelop the boy. "Until you passed out, wouldn't you like that? I know you would, you can feel his ass shrinking, hungry as you imagine what he said to you."

"Shut up." Jason asks, turning his face to bite his forearm. Trying to keep his voice down.

"Would you love that, slut? To be fucked all day like the little whore you are... With your stomach full of sperm, while your throat burns from screaming." Sionis rocks harder, making the little body push itself in each blow. His legs tremble. "I don't even have to see you to know that your little dick is hard, dripping because you love to be fucked. I feel your hungry insides sucking me in."

"Stop."

"That's not what you want, you want to be fucked more, stronger, harder. How do you like Robin? Do you want some slaps? Maybe you like it better when I'm taking it by the hair?" Black Mask pulls the boy's hair, completely lifting his torso out of the crypt. Jason pulls on his hands trying to reach Roman to make him let go. He uses it as a support, pulling the dark strands through the dye, hitting the kid's insides. Opening his hole, he comes out of the tiny body completely, pushing himself back to the bottom. Todd's shoulders tremble.

"Stop." He asks again, his stomach vibrates. Roman keeps hitting the same spot and Jason can't see it, but he knows he's smiling. Because Todd stopped fighting, his insides that were hard to move in now receive him lovingly.

"Do you want to come Robin? Does it feel good when my dick presses on your prostate? Pray, pray to me to fuck you harder, to make you come." The leather-covered hand closes over his limb. Squeezing the tip, rocking his body hard. In the dim candlelight Jason breaks, sobbing desperately, letting tears soak into his mask. "You know what to say boy, it's in your hands. I'm about to finish and of course I'll do it in your hungry ass."

"No."

"Come on, call me daddy. I want to hear you call me Daddy while you're begging me to fuck you.

"Please don't. Stop it."

"That's what you really want, stupid bitch, stop acting tough and accept that you love it when you get fucked."

"Batman!" The boy screams, pulling his strings. "Batman, save me!"

"He's not coming, it's just you and me, Robin. Do you want your teacher to see you like this? Hard and desperate to cum while an old man rapes you."

"Bruce." Shouts the boy, Sionis' hand closes on his neck, pushing him forward by shaving his knees against the crypt.

"You're too close, Robin, just say it." The villain insists, squeezing the boy's neck in his hand. Jason pulls on his ties again, shakes and moves his legs. "I will let you go and if your next words are not: Daddy please fuck me until I come. I will take you with me and let all the employees rape you. Do you understand that, you stupid bitch?"

Jason tries to move his head, but Roman's grip is firm on his neck. The villain opens his hand, letting Robin breathe. Todd takes a long breath, getting ready to talk.

"Daddy please fuck me until I come." His voice breaks at the end, shaking from the lack of oxygen. Sionis moves, taking the little dick in his hand. Penetrating Robin's thin body, he sinks into her youthful entrails. Digging into its depths.

"You love it, don't you, Robin?"

"Yes, Daddy. Harder, please, Daddy. I want to come, please."

"You're Daddy's favorite bitch, of course I'll let you come". Black Mask accelerates his hand, stopping the pressure on the tip of the little dick. Noticing the member shaking in his hand as the boy screams, his voice echoing in the crypt as his glove gets wet from the boy's cumming.

Roman follows, pouring his orgasm into the condom. Backing away, to leave Robin's entrails. Removing the condom from his member and discarding it together with his dirty gloves. Jason breathes heavily over the grave, following Sionis' movements with his eyes as he opens the handcuffs and tie. Black Mask sits next to the boy, wrapping the garment around his neck, arranging his clothes.

…

When Batman arrives, watch Roman sitting on the floor, his hands handcuffed behind his back and his legs wrapped with one of the ropes Robin wears on his belt. Jason is standing on one of the graves, his legs crossed. He is playing with an elegant metal lighter in his right hand and a latex mask in his right.

Both in deep silence, so much so that he can hear the candles burning. Todd lifts his face to look at his mentor, leaving his place in the grave. Throwing the mask at the batman's chest, Jason keeps the lighter on his belt. As he passes Bruce, the boy wobbles a little as he walks. Roman doesn't say a word, a situation that is certainly strange because the man speaks up to his elbows.

"You were late." Says Jason leaving the interior of the family crypt of the Sionis family.

Please follow me!

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
